how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jane Seymour
Jane Seymour, OBE (Order of the British Empire) ist eine britisch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Filmproduzentin. In How I Met Your Mother spielt sie Professor Lewis. Leben & Karriere Ihr Vater ist der Brite John Frankenberg, ihre Mutter die Niederländerin Mieke van Trigt. Mit Englisch und Niederländisch wuchs sie so zweisprachig auf. Sie hatte eine Schauspielausbildung an der unabhängigen, musisch ausgerichteten Arts Educational School, Tring Park im englischen Hertfordshire. Jane ist seit 1963 Schauspielerin und hatte unter anderem auch schon Rollen in James Bond Filmen wie Leben und sterben lassen. Weil dieser Film sehr bekannt wurde erhielt sie in Deutschland dafür den Silbernen Bravo Otto. Ihre bekannteste Rolle ist die in Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, in der sie von 1993 bis 1998 die Hauptrolle spielte. Sie spielte auch in der vierten Staffel von Smallville mit. Sie wurde schon mit einem Emmy und zwei Golden Globe Award geehrt, außerdem besitzt sie seit 1999 einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. 1999 wurde Jane zum Officer of the Order of the British Empire ernannt und erhielt am 11. Februar 2005 die US-amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft. Neben ihrer Karriere als Schauspielerin engagiert sie sich als offizielle Sprecherin für UNICEF und als internationaler Botschafter der Kinderhilfe der USA. Zuletzt war sie in den USA in der Show Dancing with the Stars zu sehen. Sie war mehrfach verheiratet: *1971 heiratete sie Michael Attenborough, den Sohn des Regisseurs Richard Attenborough, und wurde 1973 wieder geschieden *1977 Hochzeit mit Geoffrey Planer, geschieden 1978 *1981 Hochzeit mit David Flynn, geschieden 1992 *am 15. Mai 1993 heiratete sie den Schauspielkollegen James Keach. Jane hat vier Kinder. Zwei sind aus ihrer dritten Ehe, die anderen beiden sind Zwillinge aus ihrer vierten Ehe. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1969: Oh! What a Lovely War *1970: The Only Way *1970: Here Come the Double Deckers *1972: Young Winston *1972: The Pathfinders *1972–1973: Die Onedin-Linie *1973: Leben und sterben lassen *1976: Our Mutual Friend *1977: Ein Sheriff in New York *1977: Sindbad und das Auge des Tigers *1978: The Four Feathers *1978: The Awakening Land *1978: Kampfstern Galactica *1980: Ein Himmelhund von einem Schnüffler *1980: Ein tödlicher Traum *1981: Jenseits von Eden *1982: The Scarlet Pimpernel *1983: Das Phantom von Budapest *1983: Jamaica Inn *1984: Lassiter *1985: Head Office *1987: El Túnel *1988–1989: Feuersturm und Asche *1988: Jack the Ripper – Das Ungeheuer von London *1988: Onassis, der reichste Mann der Welt *1989: Die Französische Revolution *1991: Schatten der Macht *1992: Sunstroke *1993: Heidi *1993–1998: Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft *1994: Und Freiheit für alle *1998: Allein auf der Pirateninsel *1999: Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft: Der Film *2000: Tränen der Erinnerung *2000: Flammen der Leidenschaft – Eine wahre Geschichte *2001: Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Heart Within *2002: Die Pferde des Himmels *2004–2005: Smallville *2004: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *2005: Die Hochzeits-Crasher *'2006: How I Met Your Mother' *2006: Modern Men *2006: Justice – Nicht schuldig *2007: Sexgeflüster *2007: In Case of Emergency *2008: Dear Prudence *2011: Castle *2011: Perfectly Prudence *2011: Love, Wedding, Marriage – Ein Plan zum Verlieben Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller